Fire
conjuring a firestorm]] Fire is a term used to describe the large amount of heat, light, and energy created by the rapid oxidation of a material. In the wizarding world, numerous types of magical fire exist. Types of fire Regular flames Natural flame can be produced using the Fire-Making Spell. Black and purple flames Black and purple flames are two related types of fire that can be used to block off areas. These can be passed through only by drinking a particular type of potion. During the 1991–1992 school year, Severus Snape utilised both of these fires as part of his obstacle guarding the Philosopher's Stone. Bluebell flames ]] Bluebell flames are a peculiar type of fire that can keep burning without fuel and only burns that which is held over it. Because of this, the fire is waterproof, and can be safely carried in a jar or even in the hand. This type of flame was noted to be a specialty of Hermione Granger. Fiendfyre Fiendfyre is perhaps the most dangerous type of magical fire. Apparently semi-sentient, Fiendfyre manifests as an abnormally large fire that takes the shape of dangerous creatures such as dragons and chimaeras. The flames are incapable of being extinguished by normal water, and are so potent that they can destroy Horcruxes. Vincent Crabbe attempted to use this fire to kill Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger in the Room of Requirement during the Battle of Hogwarts, but the fire got out of control and killed him instead. Gubraithian Fire Gubraithian Fire is a type of fire that is capable of burning forever. It is a very advanced type of enchantment, and only a very powerful wizard, such as Albus Dumbledore, could create it. A torch of this fire was one of gifts Dumbledore sent via Rubeus Hagrid and Olympe Maxime to Karkus. Other spells that create fire *Conflagration Spell *A fiery offensive spell *Fire rope *Fire-Making Spell *Firestorm *Hand-held flames *''Lacarnum Inflamarae'' *Stream of Flames *Jiggery Pokery, Hocus Pocus, Squiggly wiggly (Alleged - Harry Potter used these nonsense incantations to scare Dudley Dursley, trying to make him believe he was setting a hedge on fire.) *Protego Diabolica Creatures capable of producing fire *Ashwinders (specifically their eggs if left to burn) *Blast-Ended Skrewts *Dragons *Fire crabs *Fire-breathing chicken *Fumos Bat Flamers *Phoenixes * The Cauldron monster Other magical uses of fire Floo Powder is a common way of magical transport that involves fire. By throwing the powder in a fireplace, one can quickly transport themselves to any other fire connected to the Floo Network. Certain types of creatures, such as Ashwinders and salamanders, are created from fires; fires that create salamanders are called salamander fires. On a Burning Day, a phoenix bursts into flames and is then reborn from the ashes. Aside from this, fire is also used much as it is in the Muggle world: for heating, cooking, light, etc. Indeed, as wizardkind has not adopted electricity, the mundane uses of fire are even more important for them then they are for Muggles. A comfortable temperature is maintained in the Great Hall and the common rooms of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the winter by using fireplaces. In 1994, wizards camping out prior to the Quidditch World Cup resorted to using Muggle means such as matches to start fires as magic was supposed to be prohibited, though some conjured fire with their wands while giving furtive looks. The Goblet of Fire is a magical object full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. It is enchanted to determine who will participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Fire is one of the few things that Inferi fear, as it produces light and warmth that opposes to the dark and cold nature of the enchanted corpses, and retreat at the presence of it. Potions are commonly brewed in a cauldron placed over a fire. Devil's Snare is highly averse to fire. When Veela become enraged, they are capable of morphing into a form that can throw fire from its hands. Careless spell-casting, or spell-casting with a faulty wand, can result in things being set on fire. Behind the scenes *When Harry Potter's scar on his forehead pained him, it was often described as feeling like it was "on fire." Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Harry Potter: The Wand Collection (mentioned only) Notes and references pt-br:Fogo Category:Fire Category:Fire-based magic Category:Potion ingredients